


He Was There

by kingcd714



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Talia Hale, Bi!Derek, Biphobia, F/M, First Love, First Time, Gen, Genius Lydia, Homophobia, Hurt Derek, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Teen!Derek, bi!scott, first fic, gay!Stiles, genius!mason, im seriously trying here, loner!Derek, popular!Stiles, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcd714/pseuds/kingcd714
Summary: The Hale family moves to little Beacon Hills from New York City and Derek hates it. All his friends are on the other side of the country, he hates his new school, people are dicks and he doesn’t really fit in. One day, he meets this boy named Stiles - the most popular boy in BHHS. The two hit it off pretty damn well, and before you know it, they’re in a relationship. But everything hits a wall when Stiles’ ex, Theo, shows up. Will Derek and Stiles’ relationship survive the reappearance of Stiles’ first love?





	1. Prelude

Hey guys! This is my first fic on AO3 and I really hope everyone likes it! I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but I'll try my best! Little side note ~ The Sheriff's name is Noah (like they reveled in season six) and the twins (Ethan and Aiden) last name is Steiner (I guess an editor tweeted that was their last name). Now that that's over, I hope y'all enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 1

Derek leaned up against the car window and just sighed. He knew he was gonna hate it here. Beacon Hills, California. All he could tell right now was this place was so much smaller than New York City. Why on Earth did his father have to get transferred out here? The company may have offered a promotion, which was great, but why here? He had to leave all his friends back there. His girlfriend, Kate, she dumped him when she found out he was leaving. No warning and he tried to make it work, long distance and such. But NOPE! Kate didn’t want anything else to do with him. Just got rid of him.   
Derek’s eyes just drifted up to the sky. Why him? “Mom! Derek’s acting like a baby again!” Cora Hale. How could Derek describe his younger sister in one word? Annoying comes to mind.   
“Derek, honey. Try to keep an open mind, please,” Talia Hale’s soft, yet stern voice came from the front of the car.   
“Yeah, son. I know you had a lot of friends and I really hate being the reason why you and Kate broke up. She was such a nice girl,” said Derek's father- Alan. “You can make a lot of new friends here as well. A chance to start again.”  
Laura - Derek's older sister- scoffed. “Well, I for one think that it's great you and Kate broke up. She didn't care for you, Der. She just used you as arm candy,” she said. She reached over and touched Derek's arm in a form of comfort, but he shrugged her away.   
“Are we almost there yet?”   
“Almost, Cora,” responded Alan, “Look! There's the hospital where I'll be working!” Derek looked at the tall, white building with a sign out front that read ‘Beacon Hills Memorial’.   
Another ten minutes passed and Alan had pulled up to a large, blue house in the middle of the woods. As he stepped outside the car, he spread his arms out and said “We’re home, everyone!”  
Derek stepped out of the car, grabbed his bag and headed in after his father. “When is the rest of our stuff gonna get here?”  
“In about an hour or so,” replied Alan, “Why?”   
“I'm going for a walk.” And with that, Derek dropped his duffle and walked out. The cool, brisk wind of September brushed against his face. The tree’s leaves were starting to turn brown, some already had fallen to the ground. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but turned around when he reached a sign that read ‘Beacon Hills Preserve’. He jumped when he turned to see the face of his mother. “How long have you been following me ?” he asked, timidly.   
“Since you left the house,” Talia just stood there, kind smile on her face, wrapped in a gorgeous gray coat. “Baby, what's wrong? I know moving is hard, but your sisters are ready and excited. Why not you?”  
Derek just shrugged. “I don't know. I want to be happy for Dad. But… something about this place. I just hate it.”   
Talia smirked and nodded. “I understand,” she said. “You will do great here. You'll make friends, maybe join the lacrosse or soccer team. You'll be fine, honey.” She stepped forward and embraced her son in a hug.   
Derek dug his face into her shoulder. Why couldn't he be excited? Why did he have to be pissed they were here? When the hug ended, Talia kissed him on the forehead and they started walking back to the house.   
“Are you ready for school tomorrow?”  
“Sure. Nothing like being the new kid. From New York.”   
Talia chuckled beside him. “What's wrong with New York?”  
“Nothing. But isn't there, like some sort of coast-to-coast rivalry between the two?” Derek asked.   
His mother just laughed. “You watch too much television.”  
\-------------  
The next day, the Hale children piled into the car as their mother kissed them goodbye and good luck. They're father drove them to school and left for work.   
“I'm soooo ready for this,” yelled Cora as they walked to the office.   
“Keep your voice down! Do you want people to think we're freaks on the first day?!” scolded Laura, as a few people turned to look at the three. They walked to the office and Laura got their schedules and went on her way to her first class.   
“Well, see ya, big bro,” Cora punched his arm as she left as well, leaving Derek by himself in the hallway.   
He started on his way and the bell rang. Great, he was gonna start the first day tardy. As he finally made it to the room, he slowly entered and saw the teacher.   
“Derek Hale?” inquired a middle aged man, “My name is Mr. Yakimura. I teach World History.” He then turned to the class, introduced the new student, then turned back to Derek. “Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?”   
Derek looked out to his fellow… “peers”. “Hi,” he started, hesitantly, “my name’s Derek Hale. I'm from New York City. My family and I moved here for my father's promotion. I promise I won't be late everyday.” At that remark people started laughing. Fantastic. That's the best he could come up with? He won't be late?   
Mr. Yukimura chuckled and guided Derek to an empty seat in the middle of the room next to a beautiful blonde girl with a leather jacket. “Hi, cutie. I'm Erica” she said, extending her hand.   
Derek grabbed it and shook. “Derek.”  
She laughed “I know. You just introduced yourself remember.”  
Derek blushed a bright red.   
“My bad.” He looked up and saw this young man with a tattoo on his arm staring at him. “Who's that?” Derek asked as the other boy looked away.   
“Oh, that's Scott McCall. He's the lacrosse captain. He's a goofy guy. He's a good guy, but a goofy one.” Erica looked at her nails and smiled. “I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come up to you, wanting to be best of friends with you.”   
By the end of the class, Erica asked Derek which class he had next. Chemistry with a Mr. Harris. “Yeesh, I'm sorry you have him. He's practically Satan spawn. I will catch up with you later? Find me during lunch.” Derek nodded and walked away.   
“Hey! New guy!”  
Derek stopped and turned around. The voice came from Scott. “What's up?” Derek asked.   
“You're going to chemistry?”  
Derek nodded.   
“I am too. I'll walk with you,” Scott offered. They walked side by side for about thirty seconds of silence when Scott asked “Would your dad happen to be Alan Hale?”  
Pretty odd, creepy question. “Yes?” Derek answered cautiously. “Why?”  
“Oh, my mom works at the hospital, said she was getting to meet her new boss today.” Scott answered. “She didn't say his son was going to be so cute.” Again, Derek blushed a violent shade of red. “Oh, I'm sorry if you don't swing that way,” Scott quickly apologized.   
Derek just laughed. “It's fine. I don't mind.” Before Derek knew it, they were at the next classroom.   
“Now, I gotta warn you,” Scott said, “There are a few jerks in this class. Don't pay them any mind.”  
“Hey, Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“This isn't my first time in school,” Derek said with a smirk in his face.   
“Oh, yeah, true.” Scott just started laughing as they walked in.   
\-------------   
Scott was right. There were some real dickbags in there, most notable was the teacher. Erica was also right. Harris equaled Satan. Derek walked out and was joined by Scott, yet again. “Hey, Derek. I know you're new and all but would you like to go to a party tonight?”  
Derek stopped and stared at Scott. “A party? On a school night?”  
Scott stopped and scratched the back of his head. “Well, not really a party but a get together. To kick off the school year.”  
Derek mulled it over in his head. It was a good way to get to know some new people. “Okay, I'll ask my parents when I get home.”   
Scott smiled and grabbed Derek's phone from his hands. “Hey!” exclaimed Derek.   
“Oh, it's ok. I'm just putting in my number.” Scott laughed as he handed back the phone. “Text me if you can.” And just like that, he took off.   
When lunch came, Derek found Erica again and met Vernon- or Boyd,as he preferred- and the three ate lunch together. When asked how chemistry went, Derek told the two about Scott and the “get-together”.   
“Are you gonna go?” Erica asked.   
Derek shrugged. “Depends on what my parents say.” Boyd nodded, as if he understood exactly what Derek was saying.   
“You should, it'll be fun.” Wow. The first real words Boyd had said all lunch. Derek was surprised how little the guy actually said. Derek just nodded and said he would like to attend.   
As the day progressed on, Derek found himself wanting to go more and more. Surely, he could convince his father to let him go. It wouldn't be that big if a deal. When Alan stopped in front of the school at the end of the day, the Hale kids polled into the car. Cora was already spilling her guts as she told them all about her new friends. Laura was absolutely in love with her art class.   
“What about you, Derek?” Alan inquired.   
“It was… fine. Can I go a party tonight?” Probably not the best way to ask.   
Alan scoffed. “Riiiight. A party on the first day of school. Think that's a good idea?”   
Derek stopped. His father was a stubborn, yet fair man. He had to think about his next words carefully. “You met Mrs. McCall today, right?” Alan nodded. “It's her son’s party. He says it's like a small group just kicking off the school year.”  
Alan was quiet for a while. “Okay.”   
Derek mentally high-fived himself. “As long as your mother doesn't mind,” Alan continued. Of course Talia wouldn't mind. If Alan caved, she would be okay with it too.   
Derek pulled out his phone and texted Scott his address to come pick him up. 

\----------  
Ok so that was my first chapter. What do you all think? I'm open to any feedback! I really hope everyone likes it so far!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to the 'get together' and has a wild time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains underage drinking! If you don't appreciate that then might not want to read this chapter!

Scott pulled up in front of the Hale house at precisely 7 o’clock. Derek hopped in the little two door sedan and they pulled out, onto the main road.   
“Sorry for this little junk bucket,” Scott started, “I’ve always wanted to save up for a motorcycle or something.”  
“Hey, it’s fine,” Derek laughed. “At least you have your own car. Laura is getting a Camaro, but she doesn’t want me or Cora anywhere near it.” The two chatted for about another fifteen minutes when Derek finally asked; “So, where are we going?”   
“”Uh, a friend of mine’s house. She lives on the other side of town,” answered Scott. “She is probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school and one of my best friends. You’ll know her when you see her.”  
Derek just stared at the young, tanned boy. “Hey, Scott?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I ask you a question? It's a little personal…” Derek asked, hesitantly. “And if it's none of my business, just say so I’ll understand!” he also quickly added.   
“Yeah, go ahead.” Scott nodded.   
Oh, great. Now Derek had to figure out how to ask this. He was kinda hoping Scott would've said no for some reason. “Ummm… are you… you know?”  
“Fantastic? Gorgeous? Smart?” Scott supplied. “Let me answer that for you, in order. I don't know, honestly. To someone, I hope. Aaaand smart? No. Not my area of expertise.”  
“No, no. Are you… gay?” The word rolled off of Derek's tongue with caution, not wanting to upset his new friend.   
“Nah, I do like guys, but I like girls as well.” Wow. Such a nonchalant answer. “You could say I'm bi.”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Derek said, quickly, “Why would you say all that stuff about yourself? I'm sure you're smart about a lot of stuff.”   
Scott just scoffed and looked at Derek. “Because I know my strengths and qualities. It doesn't bother me. Why did you want to know if I was gay?” he asked back.   
Derek blushed a little and looked down. “Well, you were calling me cute earlier today and I thought you might be. But then you started talking about this friend of yours. So, I didn't know.”  
Scott nodded, clearly understanding. “Okay, so what about you? Are you gay? Cause you sound a little jealous, haha. And we only met this morning.”  
Derek just looked away again. “I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be.”  
“You didn't answer my question, Derek.”  
Derek turned again to see Scott looking at him. “I've had a few girlfriends before, so, no. I'm not gay.”   
“Okay, it's alright, Derek.” Scott put his hands up in defeat. “I'm sorry if I said something offensive.”  
Derek sighed. This was perfect. He was great at destroying friendships before they even began. “No. It's my bad. I was an ass.” Okay, he had to change the subject now before anybody said anything else. “So, who all is going to be there tonight?”  
The dark haired boy just smiled. “A few people,” he said, ominously.   
“Scott, who?”  
“Fiiine. My step brother, his best friend, Erica. You already met her right?”  
Derek nodded.   
“Her boyfriend, this douchebag named Jackson, his friends and a few others.”  
Derek just sighed and looked out the window in awe as the pulled up to this large, modern-day-looking house with giant windows even with a white picket fence out front. Even the mailbox looked posh and classy. Was that even possible?  
Scott parked the car and got out, followed by Derek. “Welcome to the Martin house!”  
Derek stared blankly back at him. “House? This is a mansion!”  
Scott laughed and patted the shorter boy on the back. “Yeah, it’s really impressive. Her father's a genius, just like her.” Her. Who was this mysterious, clearly rich and apparently intelligent woman? She clearly had to have a grip on Scott for him to say all of this.   
The two boys walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A gorgeous red haired teenage girl opened the door, wearing a short green dress that made her eyes POP! Oh, yeah. Derek could see how Scott found her attractive.   
“Scott! You made it! Who's your friend here?” Her voice was sweet, like honey.   
“Derek Hale meet Lydia Martin! Luisa Martin, Derek Hale” Scott introduced the two, walked in and left behind the staircase in the back.   
“So, you're the new boy who Scott wants to eat up for breakfast!” Lydia said, innocently.   
“I guess,” Derek started quietly. “I don't think I would taste well for breakfast. At least, not without some bacon on the side.”  
Lydia snickered. “I like you, you're hilarious.” She turned and allowed him into the house. The outside had nothing on the inside of the house. White marble floors, grand staircase case, chandelier. And this was only one room in the house! “Come in,” Lydia held out her hand for Derek to follow her. “Let's go meet up with everyone else.”  
Derek followed her through the house, till they reached the back door which led to a pool outside. There were about 35 people, all turned to see who their new guest was. Yeah. Small get together.  
Scott was already in the corner of pool, talking to a blond, muscular guy. Then Derek had to take a second look, because he could swear there was another guy, who looked exactly like that, sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.  
“You're not going crazy.” Derek jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Erica.   
“Oh, hey, Erica. Didn't see you there.” Derek was hoping no one saw he jumped like a little baby.   
Erica just laughed and looked at her nails. “I would hope not. My nickname isn't Catwoman for nothing.” She looked back up, and nodded in Scott’s direction. “That blond Adonis is Aiden Steiner. And that's his identical twin brother is Ethan.” She then nodded at the other boy. “They're pretty nice, but really different. You'll find out how to tell them apart later.”   
“Okay.” Derek's eyes scanned the rest of the room. “Where's Boyd?”  
“Oh, he went to go get drinks for us.”  
As if that was his cue, the dark skinned boy came up with three red cups in his hands. He handed one to Erica and attempted to hand one to Derek.   
“Wait, I thought this wasn't a party,” Derek said, backing up.   
“Hey, man, if you don't want it, no biggie,” Boyd just took back the cup. “I'm not about peer pressure. If you don't want to drink that's fine.”  
Just then, Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket. As he took it out, he realized it was a text from his mother. ‘Your curfew is midnight. Don't forget you have school tomorrow. KK, Love ya be safe!’   
Derek lowered his phone. He took a hesitant look at Boyd and Erica. “Is there any DD’s here?”  
Erica smiled and assured him that her friend, Danny, never drank and could drive him home. With that, Derek took the cup from Boyd and drank.   
\------------  
The night passed away, blurry and hazy and Derek could only remember a select few images when he woke up, his head pounding. He remembered he'd met Danny, along with a really creepy guy named Matt. They were nice. Well, except the fact that Matt had ‘stalker’ written all over himself. Jackson was a douche. Derek wondered what he was like sober, rather than shitfaced.   
He had then met Allison. God. She was awesome! She could play quarters better than anyone Derek had ever seen before. Apparently, she was a national archery champion. Her boyfriend didn't really seem to be in a drinking mood, so Derek thought he could make up for it.   
There was so much booze, Derek nearly piled on Lydia’s shoes while they were taking a crap ton of photos on his phone. Another face- blurry as hell- looked like…. Derek couldn't remember who, but they were gorgeous. He remembered the taste of their tongue and their hands on Derek's hips. God, Derek wanted to feel that again.   
The rest of the night was gone. Derek hoped to God he'd made curfew and that his parents were in bed when he got home. He slowly got up and went to take a shower. When he made it downstairs for breakfast, his father was already gone for work. Cora was screaming about something in the other room and Laura was eating her pancakes like every other day. Only Talia stared at Derek from the other side of the room. After the girls piled into the van, Talia had Derek stay behind.   
She was quiet for a minute. Derek's heart was pounding. Oh, boy. What's gonna happen? “Derek, baby…” she started, her voice soft and careful. “You might want to slow down on ‘making friends’.”  
Derek was taken aback. “Can I ask why?”  
Talia sighed and held up her phone. On the screen, it was clear Derek had something on his neck. A hickey. His heart dropped.   
“Mom! It's not what it looks like!” Derek put his hands up in defense and Talia grabbed them.   
“Baby, I'm not mad. A little disappointed, yes. But not mad.” Her eyes were shining in the bright room, holding nothing but motherly compassion for her child. “I'm glad you're having fun, even when you thought you weren't going to. But be careful.”  
Derek’s heart calmed down. “Okay. I'm sorry.”  
His mother smiled and they walked out the door and got in the car.   
\-----------  
School was hell. Loud sounds, noisy and touchy people. Not the best place for a hangover. Derek stood at his locker, when someone came and stood next to him.   
“Hey, cutie. How was your morning?”  
As Derek shut his locker, he saw a boy around his age with dark, styled hair. He had a few moles on his neck. And his eyes. The same color as chocolate.   
“You…” Derek stumbled to find his words,while trying to be as quiet as he could. “You're the person I made out with last night!”  
The boy just threw his head back and laughed. “Me? No. My name’s Stiles. You made out with my step brother- Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUHHHHHH. So, Derek ended up with Scott last night rather than Stiles! So why does Derek vividly remember Stiles?! 
> 
> I've gotten really great feedback from the first chapter and really glad you guys like it! I really like writing this story and I'll post whenever I can!


End file.
